


Postcard

by Doodler024 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-it-notes included, Postcards, Swearing, my little pony - Freeform, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doodler024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to have a real friend. Someone who enjoys him for who he is, not just because he's cool or popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johndave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndave/gifts).



> HELLO! I want to start off by saying thank you for reading this! I am a terrible writer, by the way. SO, YEAH. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CRAP I CALL LITERATURE.
> 
> btw, I gifted this work to JohnDave, mainly because I enjoy their work, so, yeah.

Postcards.

What is their use for, anyway? Their pointless, right?

Wrong. One image can say a thousand words. You just have to decipher what the image is trying to communicate. It’s simple, really.

______

The crowded bus was filled with students, like me. Girls and boys sat with their friends, unlike me.

You see, I’m a popular kid, but, that doesn’t mean I have a shit ton of friends. No, it just means I’m famous. Everyone loves me, but, I don’t really want the attention. I want people to like me for who I am, and not just because I’m cool. I wish I could meet someone who doesn’t realize I’m that one popular kid. Then, I could have a possible friend instead of fans. Well, I do have one friend.

Maybe, I can meet someone anonymously. There has to be a way, right? There’s always an answer.

Suddenly, I had the best idea a Strider has ever had.

Hell yes. Strider, you’re a fucking genius.

I brought my backpack to the front of me (since it was behind my back, like normal). It’s red fabric shined brightly in the sunlight shining through the window. I zipped it open and searched through it, looking for post-it-notes. (also known as sticky-notes, whatever you prefer to call it as.)

I grabbed the sticky-notes, slipped one out of the stack of the notes, and set it on my lap. I brought out a red pen from my school bag and started writing on the note. I moved swiftly, mainly because I was as excited as Pinkie Pie (goddamn it, bro, why are you so obsessed with that tv show?).

I wrote down the following on the sticky note:

Hey,

This is anonymous, aka, someone who doesn’t want to tell you who they are.  
Anyway, I wanted to meet someone, mainly so that I could talk to them. Y’know, as friends.  
So, the person who’s reading this, I wrote this down in the morning, which means, it will reach you in the afternoon, when school ends.  
So, please, do me the favor of writing down a sticky note, for me, and post it on the back of the seat you are facing,  
or, in more simple words, the place you found this note.  
That way, it will wait over-night, so that I can reach it tomorrow morning.  
You can choose to be anonymous or present yourself, I honestly don’t give a shit.  
so, yeah. thanks for reading this. You can call me TG, btw.

\- TG

______

I stuck the note on the surface in front of me. Basically, the back of the seat in front of me. Now, I just have to wait for the bus to arrive at school.

After school ends, I can talk to my only friend on pester chum.

Maybe she’ll help me with this new-friend thing.

After all, she has a stockpile of friends. Like, damn, where the hell does she get all these people from?

Maybe, I can talk to them, too.


	2. The One Who Responded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this really need a summary?

When I reached my house, I greeted my brother with a casual, “Sup?” and rushed up to my bedroom. I bursted through the door leading to my room. I then sat down in the chair that was standing in front of my computer desktop.

I went on pester chum to talk to Jade, one of my friends. Well, my only friend, to be frank.

TurntechGodhead began pestering GardenGnostic

TT: hey  
GG: hello, dave!  
TG: guess what  
GG: what?  
TG: i might be able to meet someone else at school without them knowing who i am  
GG: wow, dave! how would that work?  
TG: i used a post-it-note on the bus, so I should be getting another note from someone else tomorrow  
GG: you used a sticky note? cool!  
TG: yeah, cool. but, i need your help on the new friend thing, could you fill me in?  
GG: wow, dave. you really only have me as your friend?  
TG: Bro and Rose don’t count  
GG: wow… well, friends usually tell each other stories and talk about everything. they also hangout or have parties. friends talk about their interests and their experiences. friends are meant to help one another, and be there for other friends.  
GG: if your friends don’t accept you or only use you, then, they aren’t friends.  
GG: do you understand everything that i’m saying?  
TG: of course I do, i’m not fucking dumb.  
GG: dave, are you nervous?  
TG: what? why would a strider ever get nervous? we don’t even have the nerves to feel nervous.  
GG: yep, you’re nervous.  
TG: no, i’m not  
GG: good luck, dave!  
TG: bye, and, thanks  
TG: and I am not nervous

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering GardenGnostic

Wow, friends are complicated. No, Strider, you can DO this. Your too awesome to have only one friend. Surely, a new friend can’t be that bad, right?

Well, that all depends on tomorrow.

______

I hopped on the bus after waiting for it, which seemed like forever.

I was so excited to see if anyone left a note. Maybe I should stop getting too excited. What if someone didn’t respond? Oh shit. I hated that possibility so damn much.

Once I reached the same seat I usually sit in, also the same place I stuck the note, I sat down in it and checked to see if anyone responded.

I saw a blue post-it-note on the back of the seat in front of me. It had black pen writing on it.

YES, someone responded! I took the note to take a closer look at it. Luckily, the sun was out, so I could see it clearly.

The note read:

Hello! I saw your note, and I liked this idea, so I decided to respond. I hope you don’t mind it if I take your notes to preserve them as memories. You can do the same, if you want. I also understand why you chose to be anonymous. Well, I don’t really care, so, hi! My name is John Egbert! You can call me EB. I am an boy, if you couldn’t tell from my name, and I’m 14. I really like Nicolas Cage movies and Ghostbusters. Well, I like movies in general. My other friends think they’re shitty movies, but I don’t really care. I also don’t really enjoy cake, mainly because my father makes it all the time. But, I can play the piano and I do enjoy games. Just so you know, I am the pranking master, so you don’t really wanna mess with me.  
If you can, can you fill me in about yourself? You don’t even have to say your name, just what you enjoy and your personality.  
Thanks!

\- EB

______

Wow, well this… John…. is pretty weird…. but I like weird. After all, I’m pretty weird. Well, my whole life has been filled of weird smuppets and some other weird shit that I can’t explain, so, yeah.

But, I kinda wanna actually see who this person looks like so that I can picture them speaking to me, since I do that, for some reason. Well, that doesn’t really matter, right?

I wrote down another note for EB to read. Of course, it was on the same white sticky notes with the same red pen. I started to write swiftly again.

I was really hoping for a friendship with John, now. Hell, we’re even the same age! Except, I will turn 15 soon. It is getting close to November. I find that pretty close, since a month of waiting isn’t that long. Well, it’s not long for me, though. It might be for everyone else, though.

Although, I fucking hate birthdays. Since my only friend lives far away, she can’t come to celebrate with me and I end up doing nothing. It’s not really special, but I do appreciate Big Bro always trying to cheer me up. Although, he doesn’t attempt to make me cheerful in a very good way. He usually has me watch anime or mlp, throw smuppets at me, or battle me, like the usual. I think he doesn’t know what to do for a birthday, mainly because we never really celebrated it. I don’t understand why everyone else gets so excited about it. It’s not really important, anyway. It’s just a day.

Sometimes, I do feel alone in this world, since I only have a few people watching my troubled ass. Hell, my parents even left bro and me.

This was exactly why I was so desperate for another friend. I just hope nothing bad happens to our friendship, well, if we do achieve a friendship, anyway.

______

I arrived home and ran up to my room to speak to Jade.

TurntechGodhead began pestering GardenGnostic

TG: sup  
GG: how did the note-thing go?  
TG: someone left a reply  
GG: really? who was it?  
TG: someone named John  
GG: wait, what’s his last name?  
TG: Egbert, or something like that  
GG: oh my god  
GG: are you serious?  
TG: what?  
TG: is it bad?  
GG: no, it’s just  
GG: wow  
TT: what?  
GG: I probably shouldn’t tell you  
GG: it’s actually kinda good, in a way, that you met John  
GG: so, don’t worry  
GG: I have to go now  
GG: bye!

GardenGnostic ceased pestering TurntechGodhead

Well, shit. What the hell is she up to this time? I swear, she always likes to keep these secrets from me. Why can’t she just tell me what it is for once. She’s kinda driving me crazy, to be honest.

Well, maybe, she’ll tell me sooner or later.

I just have to wait for the days ahead of me to come to my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes that were written down by dave will be shown in the next chapter, kay?
> 
> ILOVEYOUALLINAFRIENDWAY!!!!!
> 
> Edit: IAMSOSORRY! I HAVE BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY, SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I CAN GET THE CHAPTER WRITTEN. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. I LOVE YOU ALL.


	3. The Pranking War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RUSHED THIS, OKAY? I HAD TO. BYE, MY PRECIOUS BABIES.

I sat down in the same seat I saw the post note from last time. I really wanted to know this person, so I responded. They seem interesting. Plus, red and white is a nice color.

Luckily, TG left another note for me.

The note read:

Hey, thanks for responding. And, thanks for understanding me.  
I am also a boy. I like music, pranks, battles, swords, and coolness. Seriously, though, I am basically the master of coolness and awesomeness. I also forgot to mention, I enjoy and make webcomics. Yes, my drawing skills suck, but in an awesome way. And, I like red. Video games, apple juice, and pizza is also pretty good.  
BTW, i think you’re the first person I have ever met who doesn’t like cake… yeah, that’s kinda weird, but I understand. If you want, I could eat all that cake for you.  
Even if I’m pretty cool and shit, I don’t really have many friends. Everyone only likes me for my awesomeness, but that doesn’t mean they’re my friends. I only have one friend that I am not related to who likes me for me. So, that’s why I am talking to you. So, long story short, thanks. By the way, nice name, Egderp. How about you tell me one of your pranking stories? I would like to see the works of this “pranking master”.

-TG

_____

Wow, I had no idea this cool person was so… depressing. Having one friend? How do you live like that?

He does seem pretty interesting, though. Maybe I can actually sneak out cake for him. Maybe a prank with the note, too?

Wait, what if…

John, you’re a fucking genius.

Thanks, John. I do my best.

I grabbed a note from my backpack, wrote a message on it, taped a light-weight buzzer on it (why did I bring that to school?), and replaced the white note with this note. This may seem sort-of like a classic, but this is only the beginning to a pranking war (that I will surely win).

Then, I left the bus on my stop to walk home from a long day of work.

_____

I hopped on the bus to find another blue note left by Egderp.

“Sweet, he didn’t-“ BZZZZ.

I attempted to grab the note for a closer look and then, I felt a shock on my hand. I flung the note off to an available part of my seat.

“OUCH! What the hell? Oh, haha, I get it. That’s what he meant by pranking master.” I murmur under my breathe.

I decided to read the note, carefully this time. I held up the note by grabbing the ends of the corners on it. It read:

Hey! Did I get ya? I know, I’m a genius, right? I had to!  
AAAAAANYWAYS, ONWARD TO A PRANKING STORY!!!!!  
My dad was baking cakes, like usual, so I decided to mix up the ingredients. Instead of water for the batter, I replaced it with vodka (how did I even manage to reach vodka?). I also replaced the Pam with pepper spray. Of course, I had to slap logos on it that said, “WATER” or “PAM”. Well, he fell for it. He asked me if I would like the first try, but I said he should try it first, since he made them. After one bite, he went flat out for the night. It was hilarious! He woke up the next morning and grounded me for a week, but it was sooooo worth it!  
Anyways, can we be, idk, like, best bro’s or something? The only friends I have ever had are either females or aliens (no, I am not even lying, here) So, I would love to have a best bro. By the way, I think your pretty cool!

-EB

_____

I knew that, after reading this, this would be the start to a beautiful friendship (wow, dave, way to make it sound so romantic and cheesy).

Of course, I had to get back on this prankster.

So, I wrote down a note for him, tapped his note to the back of mine very carefully, and stuck it in the same place I found the blue note.

Yes, Dave, you’re a genius.

_____

I hopped on the bus, seeing if TG left another note for me.

“Oh, sweet-“ I attempted to grab it to read it more closely, which, I shouldn’t have done.

“OUCH!… hahaha, very funny, TG.” I say to myself.

I grabbed the note carefully, turned off the buzzer with a secret button on it, and read the note, which said:

Hey, I got your stupid prank. I hope I got you, too. But, I really did enjoy your story. But, seriously, how the hell were you able to snatch vodka?  
Well, anyway, I wanted to say that, yes, I will be best bro’s with you. We all need a man in our lives, anyway.  
I can’t really write today, because I need to save my writing stamina for a stupid writing test. Anyways, thanks.

-TG

_____

I took the note, smiling.

I whipped out a blue sticky note and immediately wrote on it. I stuck it in place, and set a bag of doritos on the seat.

I then left the bus, feeling I just set a bomb all up in there.

Well, the pranking bomb, at least.

_____

I sat down in my seat to be greeted by EB’s notes. I grabbed it, without getting shocked, this time, and read it, noticing the bag of doritos.

The note said:

Hey! I understand why you couldn’t write as much. I hate writing tests, too. Well, basically, everyone does.  
Anyways, to apologize for my prank, I bought you a bag of Doritos. Hopefully, you like doritos.  
And, thanks for becoming my best bro!  
Anyways, have you seen that new movie in theaters about how a family was separated from this evil queen? It was an amazing, beautiful, and awesome movie! I really like how it took place in the future, when it sounds like it was a past event. I’m pretty sure it was called Union, or some shit. You really should see it, though. Don’t pay attention to the ratings, people just don’t know what good movies are like.

-EB

_____

Wow, he really has a bad taste in movies. I was fine with him being a nic cage and ghostbusters fanboy, but not this. Well, I don’t care.

It’s Dorito time!

I grabbed the bag lying next to me, and was about to tear it open.

As I satisfyingly teared the package open, cake was splattered across my face.

How the fuck did he manage to get a cake in the damn bag, hell, how did he manage to make it jump specifically when I opened it? I wasn’t gonna touch that damn bag again.

I whipped out a note and wrote all over the damn thing about how lame the movie was and how the hell he managed to do that, as I wiped my face from the cake.

God, I hope no one saw what just happened. Well, I’m gonna smell delicious all day.

This was the beginning of a war.


	4. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DAVE'S B-DAY! TIME TO PARTY!

It has been nearly a month since John and I have first met. Well, let me tell you, we’ve became great, probably best, friends. Seriously, though, I… well, somethings wrong with me, though.

I’ve started to get more excited to see a message left by John. Hell, just thinking about him makes me excited… even happy. I don’t really know what he looks like, but I can already imagine him. Well, he’s fucking adorable.

I can’t get him outta my head. God dammit, Egderp, why are you doing this to me? What the hell…

I never actually felt this way towards someone. Surely, I don’t actually love him. Besides, we’re boys. That’s weird… right? I don’t even know, anymore.

Wait. Am I… am I seriously gay? I could be pansexual or bisexual or whatever else there is.

Come on, Dave. Does it really matter? Dirk is gay. He’s going out with Jake. That means it’s not weird, because he is a Strider like you.

But, if people find out that I’m… whatever I am, they might bully me. Hell, I might even actually go to hell. I would be denied of my rights and life would be pure hell.

Dave, snap outta it. This won’t happen. You’re over reacting to this. Just shut up, okay?

But what if-

“DAVE STRIDER!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I yelled in surprise. Dirk, my older brother, was right in front of me, sitting up from his chair.

“…Dude, I’m eating, what’s wrong?” I ask, holding the spoon full of fruit loops up to my mouth to devour it.

“I have been asking you the same question for five times in a row…” he replied.

“Oh, yeah, I was lost in thought, sorry.”

“I was asking if you were alright. Ever since last month, you’ve been rushing every morning to catch the bus. Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, that’s because I made a new friend.”

“Oh, really? Maybe he can come over for your birthday!”

“Well… he is usually busy, so I don’t think he will be able to come.”

“Also, your B-day is tomorrow, December the third, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”

“Luckily, your birthday is on a Friday, so we can stay up all night.”

“Cool. I gotta go, now. Don’t wanna be late for the bus. Bye!” I said as I threw the bowl and spoon in the sink and rushed out the door.

_____

I sat down in the seat where TG usually leaves his notes. I wonder what he’ll write about this time.

I grabbed the note as soon as I sat down.

It read:

Hey, so this might come off as a shocker to you.  
My birthday is tomorrow, but I don’t really have any fun at my birthdays. Mainly because there is only one person here to party with me, and they suck at it. So, I thought this might be able to make it better. I wanna talk to you during the day, since you’re my friend. So, my chum handle is TurntechGodhead. Hopefully, you have one, too. So, yeah. I can only talk to you on pester chum during the day, since i don’t have a phone. So, yeah. That’s all I wanted to talk to you about today.

-TG

_____

Wow, this is the first person I have met that doesn’t enjoy birthdays. Well, now, it is my mission to make him enjoy his birthday. Seriously, I feel bad for him. I want him to have a good birthday. Maybe… holy shit, john, you’re a genius.

I left no notes this time. Just a postcard. It was a picture of me and my dad at my last birthday. I wrote down. on the back of the postcard. “Hope you have a wonderful Birthday!”

That’s not it, though. That is only a little bit of what is to come.

_____

I got up the next morning wearing a mask and a yellow jacket out to the bus stop. John pestered me last night, and we talked. But, the last thing he said was to wear a mask and yellow jacket. Well, I trust him, even if he could be pranking me.

 

The mask I was wearing was a big mask that completely covered my face and part of my blond hair. Since my sunglasses can’t be used as i wear it, i just set it aside in my pocket. My sunglasses are tough, so they won’t be damaged. I set my hood up on my head to cover the rest of my hair.

Today was my birthday. December the third.

I sat down in the seat I usually sit in to receive a post note. Instead, a postcard was lying in the seat. I held it up to the holes in my mask that allow me to see, and I saw a cheerful, nerdy boy with his father. I flipped it to find the words of, “Hope you have a wonderful Birthday!” Scribbled over it. This was the first present i had received from one of my friends in a long time. Except, this wasn’t from Jade. It was from John, which made a whole chunk of my birthday better. I smiled like an idiot behind my mask.

The person on the Postcard must be John. Damn, he was adorable. This looks totally like his personality. I wish I was like him. I wish I could show who I truly am through my looks. Life could’ve been much easier, then.

After admiring the image for a long time, I saw the same boy in the picture standing next to my seat, signaling that he wants to sit with me. I was a little shocked that he came, but I still managed to move over to give him space to sit.

“Hi! You must be TG!” the boy with buck teeth said.

“Y-Yeah, are you John?” I ask, my heart beating as fast as sonic can run. John, what the fuck are you doing with my heart?!

“Yeeeuuuup! It’s so nice to meet you, TG! Happy Birthday! I see you found the postcard I left!”

“Oh, yeah, thanks so much, John.”

“No problem, TG!”

Suddenly, I had the worst idea ever. I was thinking about showing myself instead of hiding. I… I’m not sure about it, so I’ll put it off for later.

So, we talked throughout the whole ride. Of course, I was as happy as anyone else. I felt like this was the person I was meant to spend my birthday with.

Once the bus pulled up near the entrance to the school, i asked the stupidest question ever. 

“H-hey, John?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hug you before we go off to school?” *mentally facepalms* GOD DAMMIT DAVE, WAY TO BE SMOOTH. NOW HE’LL THINK I’M A-

“Aww, of course you can, TG!” He replied as he practically squeezed me to death. I hugged back, of course. Well, apparently, i am smooth. Smooth Strider.

I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. His arms around me and my arms around his, it just felt perfect.

My heart was beating so fast, I was worried he might find out how much my heart is flippin’ out.

Well, the rest of the day, i was actually happy, for once. I had to set the mask aside (due to school rules), so everyone saw my smile-smacked face. The whole day, I couldn’t focus on anything. All I thought about was John. Yep, i have a serious problem.

_____

Once I got home, I immediately showed the postcard to my big brother.

I waved the card in front of his stupid face while stating, “Thisisoneofmyawesomenewfriends.hisnameisJohn.Thiswasapresenthegaveme.Isn’titawsome.”

Yeah, I was calm, but I said it so fast, even I don’t know what the hell I said. I was interrupted by big bro calming me down.

“Whoah, whoa, dave, I can only understand so much.”

“Sorry.” I said as he grabbed the postcard to get a better look.

“Is this your new friend you were talking about?”

“Yes. His name is John. Trust me, he is one of the sweetest, nerdiest friends you will ever meet.” I said as I just realized my cheeks were warming up a tiny bit.

Shit.

Unlike everyone else, Dirk knows when I like something or someone and notices when I flinch or blush, as I am right now blushing. 

“You like him, don’t you.” Dirk said. SHIIIIIIT. This is the one thing I didn’t want to happen on my birthday.

“… shut up, I don’t like him.”

“Yes, you do. I don’t care, Dave. So, stop being embarrassed about it. Anyway, let’s party!”

“Fine, bro. Just for the record, I do not have a crush on him. Yeah, he’s nice and all, but i don’t like him like that. ‘Kay?”

“Whatever, you can’t lie to me forever.” He said with a smirk.

For the rest of the day, we partied. For once, this was a happy birthday.

Thank you, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: HEY, EVERYONE... GUESS WHAT?
> 
> ...
> 
> OH WELL, I'LL JUST TELL YOU
> 
> I GOT A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT NOW
> 
> YAY
> 
> I WILL POST ART
> 
> AS I LITTERALLY JUST DID MINUTES AGO
> 
> SO, YEAH. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT
> 
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, MY LOVES


	5. The Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its christmas break, guys  
> although, the time I publish this, it is still summer  
> wow

I darted to the location of my bus, not stopping one single moment. I was in my yellow jacket, as I wore a mask. Yes, it was the same disguise I used on my birthday to meet John.

We decided to meet up again before the winter break. Of course, the only location we knew of to actually meet up was on the bus, in the same damn seat.

Over the past… two months? I honestly don’t know. But, over time, we developed a beautiful friendship. Of course, we would still contact each other using post-it-notes and pester chum.

I think the one thing that brought us closer to each other, though, was the kind gift John gave to me; the postcard.

Of course, as I have stated before, I am in love with the one person in my life who is my only real life friend. The ironic thing is, though, I want to keep this friendship. If I tell him my feelings, it’s most likely only gonna make him think I’m a weird… pervert or some shit, and he’ll end our relationship.

If only I knew who, or what, he was into. It would be much easier if I knew whether or not he’s straight, gay, or whatever else there is. I also wish I knew his type. God, I wanna know everything there is to know about John! God dammit, John. Why did you, of all people, did I have to meet? I love you, but I don’t want to see you think less of me. I want… I want…

Shit, i’m rambling again, aren’t I? See, look what you made me do, John.

I snapped out of my mental conversation with myself and looked up to see the bus driver waiting for me to hop aboard his ship of idiot students… like me. 

“So, you gonna hop on yet? I’ve waited about a minute, what’s taking you so long? Lost in thought?” the driver asked.

“Oh, um, yeah, lost in thought. Sorry…” I weakly spat out as I took my seat.

I waited a minute or so to see John hop aboard this ship and take a seat next to me. He’s probably the smartest person in this ship of morons.

Look, i’m comparing a bus to a fucking ship. The hell is wrong with me?

As John sat down next to me, my heart picked up the pace.

“Hi, TG!” John greeted, as excited as ever.

“Um, hi, John.” I replied. “I got something for you, for Christmas, y’know?” I said as I zipped open my backpack.

“I got something for you to!” John said as he did the same.

At the same time, we both pulled out a boxed gift for each other.

My gift for John was wrapped up in blue wrapping paper and white string, with a cute ribbon on top. I handed my gift to John as he handed his to me.

His gift to me was wrapped up in white wrapping paper and red string, with a ribbon on top, like I added to my gift for him.

We both decided to open our gifts at the same time.

As I ripped open the box, it revealed an exclusive record of one of my favorite bands. I examined the record carefully and asked John, “How the hell did you get your hands on this?”

“Oh, it was nothing, really,” he lied. I know that this probably costs a fortune.

I looked over at John, as he was admiring his gift from me.

I bought him an action figure of Nicholas Cage. Of course, it was expensive as fuck, but it was worth seeing John’s face.

“TG, this must have costed a fortune! Thank you so much!” He said as he practically leaped into my arms. Luckily, I safely stored the record back in my backpack before he leaped on me. He still held the action figure in his hands as he glomped me.

My heart skipped a beat. I hope John couldn’t hear my heart pace like a maniac.

I hugged him back. 

“TG, thanks.” he said as he pulled away quickly. He quickly wiped his eyes under his nerdy glasses, trying his hardest to make sure I don’t see.

“John, are you alright?” I ask, pulling away his hands from his face gently. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, then quickly grabs his backpack to stuff the action figure in it.

“It’s nothing… it’s just… I’ve never had a friend like you that’s not related to me. Of course, my cousin is my friend, but she’s related to me, so it doesn’t really count. I do have another friend who’s not related to me, but is not really normal and hard to understand. Yes, we are there for each other, but we’ve never met in real life, along with all my other friends. Hell, all my other friends are basically a bunch of jackasses and you can’t even call them human, cause they aren’t! What I’m saying is, well, you’re a miracle to me. You are the only true best friend I have ever had. I… I…”

I was shocked. I was glad i meant a lot to John, but, I never knew about this side to him.

Now, yes, this may make me sound like a jackass, but, I was happy he had this problem, otherwise, we might have never met!

Wow, I am basically the prince of douchebagery at the moment, aren’t I?

I wiped away his tears and whispered, “It’s okay.”

Now, at the moment, I felt like he deserved to know. Plus, this might be a nice gift for Christmas.

“John, I want you to know who I am.” I said as he looked up at me.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said, sniffling.

“John, I want to show you who I am.” I said.

“Okay.”

I slowly set my hoodie back, revealing my blonde hair. I removed my mask slowly. I kept my eyes shut and quickly put on my shades. I don’t let anyone see my eyes, cause my eyes are hideous. 

My few freckles became visible to John for the first time.

“I… I’m Dave. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us.”

“… Dave, our friendship won’t be wasted. I will always be there for you. Just because you’re a popular kid, it doesn’t mean it’ll affect the relationship between us… and I don’t mean that kind of relationship, i mean friendship, but you get the idea.” The black-haired nerd blurted out with an adorable red face.

“… hey.”

“huh?”

“Thanks, John… You’re technically the only friend I have had that isn’t so far away from me, y’know?”

“Yeah. Thank you, too, TG… I mean, Dave.” He said before we left the bus for school.

_____

I ran home to my big bro, happier than ever. Once I reached Dirk, I told him everything and showed him the record.

We then sat down at the couch to watch a Christmas movie together. Since it was the winter break, it was time to watch all the crappy Christmas movies. It was our tradition to watch these movies at least once a day on the break, up until the holiday arrives through the fucking chimney, like santa.

We decided to watch a rather fun movie called, “A Christmas Story.” That movie was funny as hell.

But I got distracted by John, somehow. This was my favorite movie, and we had popcorn and apple juice to consume throughout the damn film, and yet, somehow, regardless of actually sitting with us or even being remotely close to us, he still manages to haunt my daydreams.

I think Dirk noticed after I drifted off into my imagination for fourth time through this movie.

“Hey, Dave, what’s wrong? Is it that friend of yours?” He asked. God dammit, Dirk, how do you know these things?

“Umm, noooooooooooooo…” I said, obviously lying.

“Yep, you have a crush. Dave, it’s okay to like someone. Hell, you could be in love with a fucking murderer and I wouldn’t give even two shits. You can talk to me about it, Dave. I won’t make fun of you, ‘kay?”

Well, there was no hope for me, now. It’s pretty obvious, so I see no reason to lie. “Oh, fine. Yes, I am in love with John fucking Egbert. Make fun of me all you fucking want.”

“Wait, I knew you had a crush on John, but it’s Egbert?”

“… yeah, what’s wrong with-“

“HOLY SHIT, YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH- wait, no, I don’t wanna spoil the moment.”

“What? What’s have to do with him? Is he a murderer? Is he a friend of yours? Is he a friend of one of your friends or what?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Dave. Plus, I’m sure he would like you too.”

“Do you know him?”

“Kinda. I do know something, though.” oh shit, Dirk, what is it?

“What? Is it good?”

“He’s Pans, so you do have a chance with him.”

H-holy shit. I have a chance with him? Dirk, wtf? Omg, I could possibly date him. 

“R-really? D-do you think I have a chance with him?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you do. Don’t worry about it, though, Dave, just do what you think is right for the both of you, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” I said, nearly shitting my pants from excitement.

_____

I was so excited I ran home instead of using the bus. Dave. What a nice name to have! Although, I wish i could see his eyes. But that didn’t matter!

Oh god. I hope he didn’t hear how fast my heart was beating, or else, he might think I’m some weirdo.

Once I reached the home of my father and I, I darted into the kitchen to tell dad everything. I even showed him the action figure of Nicolas Cage!

“So, John, you sound like you like Dave.”

“Dad! I am not in love with a boy! I’m straight!” Yeah, sure, John. Shut up, John. John, you’re talking to yourself.

“Yeah, sure, John. Look, I know you’re pansexual, and I don’t care. You can love whoever you wanna love, ‘kay?”

“Okay, dad. But I DON’T love Dave!”

“Okay, John. By the way, I know where he lives.”

“Really? How’d you get that information?”

“From a certain someone. If you wanna go to him, you can. I also know his big bro’s number, so i can call them, too.”

“Wow, dad. Trying to set me up, huh?”

“No, just trying to help you get with your crush.” he said as he left the room to his office after he finished icing a cake.

I looked over the cake to find that it read, “I know you like Dave, John. Don’t be embarrassed, I support you. Love, Dad Egbert.”

“Wow, dad, way to make a cake look great.” I said. Of course, I actually felt happy that he supports me. It gives me comfort.

I ran up to my bedroom to talk to Jade.

EctoBiologist began pestering GardenGnostic

EB: hello, Jade!  
GG: Hi, John!  
EB: I need to talk to you  
GG: what? what is it?  
EB: I… I think i’m in love with someone  
GG: who?  
EB: umm, well…  
EB: it’s  
EB: Lemme explain first  
EB: and I’m sorry I never told you this  
EB: One day, I found a post note on the bus from someone  
EB: they then became my best friend  
EB: but  
EB: I love him  
EB: but he’s a guy  
GG: holy shit  
EB: what? is it because its a guy?  
GG: no  
GG: it’s nothing  
GG: bye  
EB: wait!

GardenGnostic ceased pestering EctoBiologist

What the hell, Jade? What’s wrong with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to leave you off on a cliffhanger  
> not with dave or john, though  
> It's with... JADE! (dun dun DUUUUNNN)  
> yeah, kinda obvious, but i had to!
> 
> AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE VIEWS, KUDOS, AND COMMENTS  
> I REALLY APPRECIATE IT
> 
> I LUV U ALL
> 
> (and, no, it's not the end of the fic, there are still more chapters that awaits us)


	6. The Fake Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say, this might have some OOC ness, I don’t really know yet, so, yeah.
> 
> Plus, I made an incredibly weird thing on Deviantart, if you’d like to check it out. 
> 
> Link: http://doodler024.deviantart.com/art/this-is-the-weirdest-thing-I-have-ever-made-547802124
> 
> there you go! Bye, my precious babies!

I ran down to the bus stop to leave John another note. I just came back from the winter break, and it was awesome! I got to meet up with John and got a ton of awesome things!

I ran through a winter freeze. God damn, it was cold.

Once I reached the bus, I quickly hopped down on the bus and left a note. Of course, it was with the same white paper and red pen, as always. 

Then, I held myself in a ball to keep the warmth circulating through my body. It was way to cold for anyone to be going out in this weather.

Then, I left the bus once we reached the hell known as, “school”.

_____

I hopped on the bus from a long day of school, looking for the seat where Dave left his note.

Once I sat down in the seat, I held up the note to get a better view of the words. It seemed scribbled and poorly written, unlike the TG I know.

It read:

Hello, John!  
Dave here.  
I just wanted to let you know, I can’t leave down anymore notes, well, mainly because.  
Well, how do I put this?  
i don’t like you  
i never did  
I just wanted more attention, and ended up meeting you, the dork.  
I had to tell you this before our friendship would progress like this, otherwise, you would be very upset.   
I’m sorry, John, I just don’t like you.

\- dave strider

_____

I walked home, up to my bedroom. I turned on my laptop and logged on to pester chum.

The weird thing, though, I couldn’t get a hold of John.

I was wondering what happened, so I thought big bro might help me with it.

I walked down the stairs, to the living room, where Dirk was, lying on the couch, sighing. He kinda looked a little angry and sad, at the same time. He let his arm fall from the side of the couch, slightly touching the floor, and he set the phone down.

“Hey, Dirk-“

“Get out, Dave. I’m disappointed in you. Plus, I knew you liked him. So why did you do that?”

“What? what do yo-“

“DON’T EVEN TRY, DAVE. GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!”

I quickly scurried up to my room, not asking anymore questions. When big bro gets mad, he gets MAD. So, i had to figure things out for myself.

TurntechGodhead began pestering GardenGnostic

TG: hey, jade. i have a few questions about John. what happened?  
GG: i don’t wanna talk to you  
TG: Jade, I don’t know what is going on! what happened?  
GG: don’t even try to make it a game, Dave. How could you? He liked you, Dave, and you do this? of all things. I thought you had feelings for him!  
TG: Jade, what is going on?

GardenGnostic blocked TurntechGodhead

God dammit, Jade. What the hell was going on?!

_____

The next morning, I sat in the same seat where I leave all of our notes on the bus. For some reason, a note wasn’t there. I looked around to find the note, and it was in the seat behind me. WTF?

I switched seats to get the note, which read:

Dave, I know it.  
I know you like me that way, but i can’t go on like this.  
I can’t love you, dave. In fact, you’re actually kinda annoying.  
I’m sorry dave, but, I think we should just break off the friendship.  
Sincerely, John Egbert.

_____

What the fuck? I know that this was not John. He never leaves notes this short, or even a “sincerely” on it. Hell, we even go by our pester names instead of our own. Who the hell was doing this?

I looked around, and then back at the note.

Maybe, it’s real. Maybe he really doesn’t like me. Maybe this was never meant to happen.

Suddenly, my stomach dropped and I felt sick. I couldn’t go to school like this.

On the verge of tears, I managed to yell to the driver, “I don’t feel good, can you stop the bus?!”

They heard and stopped. I walked up to the driver and told them I could go back home from here. They agreed and let me off. I then ran home in tears.

I bursted through the doors and glomped Dirk.

“Woah, Dave, what’s wrong?” He said as I sob uncontrollably.

“John doesn’t like me! I thought we had a chance, but, he-he found out before I could do anything, and now, he hates me!”

He then said, “I thought you told him you hated him.”

… “WHAT! Why the hell would I tell him that, I love him!”

“… oh.”

“What?”

“Someone is messing with you, dude. Probably switching out the notes.”

Then, my temper was at a boiling temperature and I couldn’t hold it in. “WHAT?! WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!”

“Bro, we can settle this down. I’ll go talk to John’s dad, ‘kay?”

“Okay, fine.” i said as I stormed upstairs, to my room.

I turned on my computer.

TurntechGodhead began pestering CarcinoGeneticist

TG: who did this  
CG: DID WHAT?  
TG: who the fuck messed with our notes?  
CG: OH, YOU MEAN THE NOTES YOU LEAVE ON THE BUS? YEAH, I WAS TOLD ABOUT IT FROM JADE  
CG: JUDGING FROM WHO LIKES EITHER YOU OR JOHN AND WHO IS THAT CRUEL  
CG: IT’S PROBABLY VRISKA WHO WOULD MESS WITH YOUR NOTES  
CG: OTHERWISE, I STILL THINK YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HURT HIS FEELINGS  
CG: JACKASS  
TG: i did NOT hurt his fucking feelings!   
CG: BY THE WAY, DID JADE GIVE YOU MY PESTERCHUM?  
TG: a long time ago, actually, i just never wanted to meet you guys cause I wanted friends that were actually close to me, not on another fucking planet.  
TG: and does Jade actually talk to you guys about me?  
CG: YEAH, A LOT, ACTUALLY  
CG: SAYONARA, FUCKASS

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling TurntechGodhead

God dammit. who the hell is Vriska? isn’t she the spider-bitch? I had to get a hold of John, somehow.

I sneaked down the stairs as Dirk was trying to clear things up with dad egbert.

I successfully got outta the house and I ran to John’s house. I knew where he lived, since we’ve had hang outs. I didn’t want to see Johns dad.

What I did was I sneaked into the backyard and began climbing up to Johns window (which is located on the second floor of his house). Yes, i know this is dangerous, but I don’t give any fucks at the moment, as you could see.

All I thought about was that I love John. Hell, I could even yell that and I wouldn’t give a shit. Except, I would give a shit later and regret it, so I won’t do it.

Once I reached his window. I tapped on it to get his attention. He turned away from his computer monitor to me, with his hope filled eyes. He realized it was dangerous for me to be out here, so he rushed over to me and opened the window.

I quickly got inside and hugged the dork, tears falling from my red eyes. “John, your’e my best friend. Please, understand that whatever happened, it wasn’t me.”

Suddenly, he began crying too. He wrapped his hand around me, hugging me back. 

“John, I would never think of you less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I rushed this. The next chapter will explain what happened and what will happen and blahblahblah.
> 
> anyways, bye!


	7. Apologies

John and I stayed in his room until we were done sobbing our eyes out.

Once I heard John’s dad come up the stairs, my first instinct was to hide, and John knew I had to, so he helped.

I ended up in the closet.

I heard the door open as John hopped onto his bed.

“Hey, John… I talked with Dave’s older brother, and he says that Dave didn’t do anything to hurt you. He says the notes you use to communicate to each other might have been switched out.”

“So, you’re saying… he didn’t mean all those things?”

“Yeah. I know Dirk well enough that he wouldn’t let his younger bro do such a thing.”

“Oh thank god.” He acted out. He already knew that, but he didn’t want his dad to know I broke in the house.

After his dad left, I thought I should leave, too.

So, I rushed back to my house before anyone could notice.

To explain things, I was able to get a hold of Karkat, since Jade gave me pester chums of all the trolls incase I wanted more friends or needed their help. They already knew me, so I didn’t have to explain myself.

The only thing I noticed out of the ordinary of the notes was that there was a weird person with a large hood on their head sitting in a seat near ours. She/He would just sit there. I couldn’t tell if they were watching me or not. They always wore the same black hood, but never showed their face.

So, now I am waiting for the bus. Once my bus finally arrived, I saw the same person on the bus, only a few seats away from mine. This time, John and I decided to meet on the bus instead of notes. Once Jonn came to my seat, I looked over at the person, who then faced away from me. Yep, they noticed.

Y’know what? I knew that this was the person who was switching out the notes. On the next stop, I asked John to move over for me so I could change my seat, and he did so.

I got in the seat with the person, who was facing away from me by staring out in the window.

“Hey, I know you switched out our notes.”

“…”

“Tell me who you are.”

“…”

“Hey, I want to know who we’re dealing with here”

“I didn’t switch the notes.” She whispered. I could tell it was a female voice.

“Vriska, come on. You’re obviously the one who switched the notes… wait, that can’t be… you’re hood isn’t long enough to support troll horns… well, except for Karkat’s… Tell me, who are you?”

“I’m no one, okay? Leave me alone.”

“Tell me!”

“No!” She said as I pulled her hood down. I saw long, black/dark brown hair. She kept facing the window.

“I won’t let you see me!”

“… Jade?” I concluded. She froze at the name.

“… N-No, I’m sorry, but you got the wrong-“

“How could you?!” I yelled. I could tell that this was her hair and her voice, now. “ I always thought you were living far away from me, I thought you were kind, I thought I could trust you!”

She turned her head to me. She really was Jade.

“Dave, I… I can explain!”

“You hurt John and me! How could you do this?!” as I said that, John looked at me and Jade. Face in pure horror.

“J-Jade… you did this? I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY!”

“WE ARE FAMILY!” she screamed on the verge of tears. Now everyone’s head was turned to us. Whenever I get involved in a situation, it’s almost as if it would be on the news and everyone knew about it. Luckily, the bus driver had earbuds, so they couldn’t hear us.

“Jade, why did you do this? I want the honest truth.”

“… Fine, if that’s what you want… Ever since I met you on pester chum, i fell in love with you. I moved near you, and I would watch you. I didn’t say anything since you might have been weirded out by me. Then, I heard you met John, my cousin. I didn’t want you to fall in love with him, but then, you did. I wasn’t gonna let you guys get any closer, so I decided to switch. Then, I realized how much it hurt you guys. I’m sorry.”

Luckily, John didn’t hear her say I liked him since he was crying in his seat. I then got back in our seat, saying nothing to Jade.

“W-what happened, Dave?” John asked.

“It… It’s best if you don’t know.” I said.

“Is it that bad?”

“To be honest, I don’t know if it would be bad for you or Jade, but it would probably be bad for me.”

“Dave, you can tell me.”

“I can’t…” i said. We didn’t talk for the rest of the ride. Just pure awkwardness.

_____

When I got home, without talking to John at all, I rushed up to dirk to tell him what happened.

“Dave, it’s okay. She doesn’t deserve you, so it’s okay if you don’t wanna talk to her. But, I still think you should talk to John. Like, right now and tomorrow, as soon as possible.”

“Why?”

“Because… we’re moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I had to rush this for my sister, since she wants the computer. Just enjoy what I have now, and I'll add another chapter soon.
> 
> AND 425 HITS?! WOW, THANKS, GUYS. I LUV U ALL


	8. Moving

“Wait, wh-what do you mean we’re moving?!” I shouted, filled with anger.

“Dave, I know you love it here, and, John, too. But, dad… He found out that we were both in love with boys, so he got upset and is blackmailing me to move away from this place, back to his. The worst thing is… well… we have to drop all contacts with them… our friends…”

“But, Dirk, I thought we were over this! I thought he no longer had control over us!” I yelled, confused as fuck.

“He still does. I thought so, too, but, this time he is so upset, he’s planning to harm Rose and Jade if we don’t go. I… I am so sorry, bro…”

“… no… no, this can’t be happening… I love him… i don’t wanna go…” I say, almost whispering, looking down as tears escape my eyes.

“God dammit! Why?! After all the shit I’ve been through, after I find my one true love, this happens?! I don’t wanna go back! I… I can’t. He isn’t my father, dammit!” I shout as I smack away Dirk’s hand. It might have been the wrong thing of me to do, since he was only trying to comfort me.

“Dave, I-“

“SHUT UP, DIRK! I DON’T CARE, ALL I KNOW AND LOVE WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN AND NOR WILL I SEE THEM! I FUCKING HATE OUR FATHER! I WANNA STAY! I-I…” I then realized my temper was boiling hot, now. “I… i’m sorry… I-I… *hic*…” I started sobbing a waterfall of tears as I practically leap into my brother’s arms. It was like the fucking water olympics in here.

I don’t really remember anything else that happened after that, so I must have passed out from my feels pouring out of me. God, my eyeballs fucking hurt from how much I cried.

I woke up like this, on the couch with a blanket covering me at 4 o’clock in the morning. The lights were still on, so Dirk must still be up.

He was moving boxes and shit to the car and a truck helped carry our mattresses and other shit.

Then, Dirk realized I was awake, Since I was looking at him without my sun-glasses.

“Sup, bro. You have to get up, now, and pack up some shit you’d like to bring from you’re room, okay?”

“Okay, Dirk.” I replied, slowly getting up. I walked up to my bedroom.

I started to pack things in my bedroom. Mainly, shit that didn’t matter in real life, but mattered to me. For example, my record set. It was given to me from Dirk when I was younger.

As I was looking around the room, I found the postcard John gave me, along with the record he gifted, too.

I grabbed the postcard, staring at the picture of the boy and his father, John and dad Egbert. I realized that this was the only thing to help me see John everyday, this stupid postcard! I want to see him everyday in real life! 

But, I wasn’t gonna give up. Not yet. There has to be a way to contact him… there must.

“Hey, Dirk, can I do one last thing before we leave?”

_____

I got on the bus in the morning, as Dave pestered me to do. Once it arrived, I hopped on and, to my surprise, Dave’s blond head was no where to be seen. I got into the seat we usually sit in, to see if he was there or left anything for me.

I found a postcard in the seat.

It was a picture of Dave with his sun-glasses down, revealing beautiful red eyes. His eyes were as red as the stripes on the American flag.

The back of the card showed writing.

It read:

Hey, John. It’s me, Dave. Yesterday, when I went home, I found out that my brother and I were moving back to our father’s place. It’s very hard for me, because that means that I’ll have to drop contacts with everyone, including you. So, I thought you should know something.

John, over our friendship, I… I think I’ve fallen for you. Like, I have never felt this way towards someone, before. Sure, I’ve had crushes, before, but never like this. I… I don’t really know if I’m gay or straight or… what. I just thought you should know that…

And, yes, my eyes are red. That’s why I wear sunglasses… cause they’re fucking hideous.

John, I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I love you.

I am moving to **********************

I don’t know if you can come or not, so I just thought you might wanna know, anyways.

I love you, John

\- TG

_____

I couldn’t believe what I just read. He was moving?! And he love’s me?!

Dave… Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!

____

I was in the car, with my bro, driving to our dad’s house. I expected the worst to come from him, my dad, as always. 

I hope John got my postcard. I needed him to know I love him. I miss him already.

It was getting dark outside, so I decided to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, still driving.

Then, we finally got to our father’s house after 2 more hours.

“Hey, bro, we’re here,” he said. It was too bad to be true.

Let me explain things, first. Our dad’s an alchaolic. He killed our mother. We ran away from him. Now, he wants us back. We don’t really know how he found out, though. Probably since he’s been stalking us on the internet.

“Dirk, do I really have to get out of the car and go in?”

“I’m sorry, bro, we have too.” Dirk said, just as reluctant as I.

I opened the door and got out of the car. I stepped out into the bright light from the sun.

We both headed up to the door of his house. He was standing in the door frame, glaring at us. His eyes were red like mine. The eyeballs of his showed anger, and it pierced through me, like a bullet.

That’s why I hate my eyes. Not because they’re different, not because it’s demonic. It’s because it was passed down from my father’s hateful eyes.

Dirk, however, only has orange eyes. I am pretty jealous of his eyes. They’re a lot better than mine.

I slowly walked up the steps to my fathers door with my brother.

As I stepped on the last staircase, leading up to the entrance of the house, I heard a familiar voice shout, “Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is almost done, and since school is almost here, I wanted to get it done, so I might write the next chapter tomorrow. 'kay?
> 
> I luv you all!


	9. The Story

I heard a familiar voice shout, “Wait!”

I paused for a second, and turned around to see a familiar dark haired nerd. I realized he got here in time to save me from my own dad.

John’s eyes were locked with mine. His sky blue, ocean eyes pulled me in.

I ran towards John, as he did towards me. Once we met in the middle, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. I hugged him back.

We then looked up at each other. John flipped up my sun glasses to get a better view of my eyes. We stared at each other’s eyes, never looking away.

“Dave, you’re eyes are gorgeous.” He said, before I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. I immediately kissed him back, full of happiness. All of these emotions, all of them, they made me realize I want to be with John.

Once we parted, I hugged him, again. This time, crying. “John, thank you so much. I thought you would hate me and I would never see you again.”

“Dave, I love you to.”

After this perfect moment, those perfect words, I hear my dad shout, “DAVE, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT DEMON!” 

“HE’S NOT A DEMON, DAD, HE’S THE ONE I LOVE, OKAY?!” I shout back. Dad doesn’t deserve me or my older brother.

Suddenly, I see Egbert’s dad rush up to my hateful dad and shouted, “YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!” He then forced him to put his hands behind his back. He brought out his handcuffs and locked them on to him. “You’re under arrest for child abuse and alleged murder!”

Our dad was still angry, as he tried to kick John’s dad. He then decided to pepper spray my dad in the eyes.

That sure shut him up.

“Oh, did I ever tell you my dad was a cop?”

“… No, I don’t think so…”

“Well, there you go. Dad was also contacted by Dirk, since Dirk needed help.”

Dirk watched Dad Egbert do his thing from a distance. He turned around, and seemed shocked. I turned around to see Jake there, too. He was getting out of his car.

Before John and I knew it, the two embraced, and it was adorable as fuck.

Not long after that moment, more cops pulled up to arrest my father.

We all went home, only to be questioned by the police on what happened. Of course, we told them the truth, and my dad ended up getting a 23 year sentence. For once, I felt free.

I then continued to go to school, but something did change. I became open about my eyes… and about being deeply in love with John. Dirk got married to Jake, which was a HUGE step for the both of us.  
_____

“And that was how your fathers got together,” I said to the little ones. One child with red eyes, one child with blue eyes, and one with purple. And they were all beautiful, nonetheless.

“Hey, can we get another bedtime story?” one of them said.

“I don’t know, Dave. Do we have any more stories to tell?” John asked me with a smile.

“I think it’s bedtime, sweethearts.” I told them.

“Oh, alright.” they all said in harmony.

John and I kissed them all goodnight, then we turned the lights off, and cracked their bedroom door. I caught a glimpse of them sleeping safe and soundly. We tip toed back to our bedroom to go to sleep.

When John and I were about to go to bed, I took one last look at the postcards, and held them up to John.

“What do you think these postcards mean?” I asked him. Both of the postcards were of me and him when we were younger. The postcards we gave to each other.

“I don’t know, what do you think they mean?”

“I think they both mean love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed that!  
> This fanfic was inspired by the song, "Postcard from 1952" and this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXfOPUrO12Y
> 
> By the way, Rose and Jade are doing fine, if you were wondering if they were murdered.
> 
> thank you all so much for reading this!  
> Thanks for all of the views, kudos, bookmarks, and comments!  
> again, thanks!
> 
> I luv you all!!!!!
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT
> 
> 720 hits?! 
> 
> Wow, thanks so much!


End file.
